


Love It

by BuddyWritesFic



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Porn, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyWritesFic/pseuds/BuddyWritesFic
Summary: The Emperor uses his most pliable son to mess with one of the more stubborn ones.
Relationships: emperor/jaghatai khan, emperor/sanguinius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Love It

Jaghatai Khan, naked and bored, sat on a divan in the Emperor’s private chambers. He wondered if he could sneak his dataslate from the pocket of his discarded robes without being noticed. The Emperor was particular about the use of slates during ‘family time,’ but Khan wanted a game of Contere Dulce more than he wanted his next meal, and he was considering the risk. He glanced at the great bed in the center of the room to see if the Emperor was distracted enough that he could pull it off.

Sanguinius was on his back on the bed, bent at the waist with his feet over his head. He gazed up at the Emperor with an expression of worshipful awe. The Emperor had his ankles in his big, meaty hands, and he had him pinned beneath his weight, bent double underneath him while he rutted in his unresisting ass.

“Does that hurt?” Khan blurted out.

The Emperor didn’t stop fucking, but he moved both the angel’s legs to one hand and turned the hulking mass of his body to face Khan instead. His expression was inscrutable.

A flicker of worry crossed Sanguinius’s face, gone in an instant and replaced with a smile. “Hm? No, I’m fine. More than fine,” he purred, bending up to kiss the hand that held him down.

“He’s crushing your wings,” Khan said. Sanguinius didn’t usually rest his own weight on his wings, let alone the Emperor’s. And he’d landed rough when the Emperor had thrown him down; some of his feathers were bent the wrong way. Their shafts were digging into his skin.

“Sanguinius doesn’t mind,” the Emperor said. “He likes it. Don’t you?” He bent down closer, bringing more of his weight to bear and pressing his son’s legs down on his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

With his limited air, Sanguinius cooed softly for the Emperor. “Yes, Father. I love it when you hold me down. Thank you.” He risked a look in Khan’s direction. “It’s sweet that you worry, but we’re having a good time. Let me take your mind off it?” He tilted his head back to make his throat a long, fuckable sleeve. “There’s room to use my mouth if you sit behind me.”

“No, I don’t want – ”

The Emperor grabbed the wrist of his wing and squeezed it in his hand. Not hard enough to separate the joint, but enough that the bones ground together with an audible _crunch_.

“Stop!” Khan snapped.

Sanguinius could only pant, struggling to catch breath between the fresh onslaught of pain and the pressure bearing down on his lungs. “Thank you,” he gasped out. “So good. Thank you.”

“Cease your prattling,” the Emperor told Khan. “You heard him. Use his throat.”

Sanguinius gave an encouraging smile. There was no rescue here, no justice or safety. A wise general risked no losses in a hopeless case.

“What’s that?” He looked up suddenly, cocking his head as though he heard something in the distance. He threw his robes on his shoulders as he bolted out the door. “I think I hear my horse calling. Best see to it. Love you, bye!”

He ran down the hallway, and he didn’t stop running until he reached his bike so he could ride away instead. He heard Sanguinius calling after him. He heard a heavy _thunk_ as a hand struck flesh. His hearts hurt, but he didn’t look back. Some conflicts called for tactical retreat.


End file.
